Tormentosa 2/Transcripción Castellana
[ Tema Musical ] '' ---- Escena: Afueras del Colegio Françoise Dupont: Alya y Marinette besarse en ambas mejillas. ---- '''Alya: ¡Hasta mañana, Marinette! (Marinette se aleja) Los deberes son en mi casa, ¿no? Nino: Ah...seguro que era hoy? Es que... le dije Adrián que le llevaría a lo que hemos heco en clase. Como no ha venido... (sonrisas con los dientes persuasivamente) (Alya frunce las cejas; Marinette los escucha y se acerca a ellos) Marinette: (se interpone entre Alya y Nino y pone sus manos sobre sus hombros.) ¡No pasa nada! ¡Vosotros haced vuestros deberes juntos y yo preparo todo lo de la clase y se lo del a Adrián! Nino: ¿Seguro? (Junta las manos) ¡Gracias! Sabrina: (desde lejos parado al lado Aurore) ¡Es horrible! ¿Has oido, Chloé? ¡La media de las notas de Aurore ha bajado un punto! Chloé: ¡No puede ser Miss chica del tiempo y Miss buenas notas a la vez! No le damos llorar, Sabrina, (Aurore jadea) o se convertira en Tortentosa y hara que llueva. (Sabrina se para al lado de Chloé) ¡Qué poder más ridiculo! (Foto de Tormentosa en el fondo cuando Chloé comienza a reírse) ¡Altamente ridiculous! (La imagen desaparece; la escena cambia a Marinette, Alya, y Nino) (Marinette se para al lado de Aurore; Nino y Alya sobre sus talones) Marinette: Aurore no se va transformar, porque su media va a subir. (a Aurore) Si necesitas ayuda, pidemela. Aurore: ¡Gracias, Marinette! Chloé: Sí, claro. ¡Villano una vez, villana siempre! Marinette: (cruza sus brazos) ¡La gente cambia mejor, Chloé; no como tu! Chloé: Bueno, tu nunca cambiaras, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Siempre estas Adria-plo...digo, Adria-pam blublublublu lela! (se vuelve hacia Alya) Y tú Alya Césaire. Sigue sin saber quien es Ladybug, ¿verdad? ¡Bien, si que estais hechas la una para la otra porque no teneis ni idea! Y esa otra... (jadea) (Aurore sale en su auto) Chloé: Se ha ido por vuestra culpa. Y no habia acabado la intreficarla. (Comienza a irse caminar) ¡Vamos, Sabrina! (Sabrina trota torpemente detrás de Chloé) (Alya y Nino intercambia miradas y comienza a reír mientras Marinette mira enojada a Chloé) ---- Escena: Habitación de Marinette: Marinette está escribiendo la nota para Adrien y la mete la nota en su mochila cuando termina. ---- Marinette: Quiza Chloé no este tan equivocada, Tikki. No he cambiado mucho. Si quiero tener una conversación con Adrián es un fracaso. (Flashback de Bubbler y Tormentosa) En cuanto le veo, mi corazón empieza a patita y no me sale las palabras, no me tiene sentido. Me paralizo. ---- Escena: Flashback de Bubbler ---- Marinette: ¡Ah! (para justo en frente de Adrián) Ah, he– (Está nerviosa mientras tiene el regalo en la espalda) Adrián: Hey... Marinette: (nerviosamente) Quería, eh, arreglarte una cosa, digo amm, darte un arreglo que he hecho– digo, coserte un arreglo– ¡Aa!... Chloé: (bosteza mientras Marinette habla y luego la empuja) Aparta. (Marinette está en el suelo y Alya se palma en la cabeza) ---- Escena: Flashback de Bubbler temina; Flashback de Cupido Sombrío comienza. ---- Adrián: Desastre. Abandono. (Marinette mientras busca en la basura y la ven sacar una bola de papel) Marinette: Quién eres, me pregunto. ...bajo ese tupido velo. Quiero que correspondas este amor verdadero y a mi lado... ---- Escena: Flashback termina: Habitación de Marinette. ---- Marinette: (la carta en sus manos ella está acostada en la estera) tú dispongas de un San Valentín entero? (abraza la carta en su pecho y arrulla con admiración) Qué bonito. No se que piensa de mi, o para quien era el poema que escrio. ¡Soy (la arruga su cara y se levanta) muy tonta! Tikki: ¡No, Marinette! Has cambiado mucho durante todo este año y desde que conociste Adrián! ---- Escena: Flashback de Corazón de Piedra (Origen - Parte 2): Adrián le está dando a Marinette su paraguas Marinette y Tikki todavía están hablando en segundo plano en realidad. ---- Marinette: ¡Pues si! He cambiado. ¡Soy aun más torpe que antes!(El paraguas se cierra alrededor de Marinette) Tikki: ¡No! (Adrián se está riendo en el flashback) Tikki: ¡Piense en todo lo que habeis hecho desde el primer día! (Marinette riendo suavemente en el flashback) ¡Ha sido el cine con Adrián! ---- Escena: Flashback de Corazón de Piedra (Origen - Parte 2) termina: Flashback de Gorizilla comienza: Marinette y Adrián están en el teatro de estrellas con disfraces ---- Marinette: Sí, no lo olvidare. ¡En pijama y con una toalla! (Marinette se lleva la mano a la boca y Adrián riéndose en el flashback) Tikki: No es el mejor ejemplo. ¿Y cuando fuiste con el al concurso de videojuegos? ¡Bien en tu cuarto! ---- Escena: Flashback de Gorizilla termina; Flashback de Gamer comienza: Marinette y Adrián esta jugando videojuegos juntos ---- (Marinette y Adrián tocar las manos mientras alcanzan a los controladores y ambos se alejan nerviosamente) Marinette: Lo siento. Adrián: No es nada. Ambos: voy a coger el otro. (Adrián y Marinette va jugar la consola) Tikki: (Voz desde la realidad) ¡Y practicasteis esgrima! ---- Escena: Flashback de Gamer termina; Flashback de Riposte comienza; Marinette y Adrián están cercando juntos. ---- (Le da la iniciativa a Marinette para iniciar el enfrentamiento) Armand: (A Marinette y Adrián) ¡Ataque! ¡Touché! (Hacia Marinette) ¡Punto! Seguid. Marinette: (Sube la careta) (A Adrián) Gracias. Adrián: Era una estocada, muy buenos reflejos. (Baja la careta) Tikki: (Voz desde la realidad) ¡Adrián ahora es un amigo! Marinette: (She puts her helmet back down and likewise gets into position.) Marinette: (Voz desde la realidad) Sí, Tikki. ---- Escena: Flashback de Riposte termina; Flashback comienza a Befana: Adrián le da a Marinette su regalo de cumpleaños ---- Adrián: (extiende el regalo a Marinette) No has podido abrirlo con todo lo que ha pasado. (Marinette abre la caja y sorprende el amuleto de la pulsera dentro) Adrián: Siempre llevo el amuleto que me diste, y funciona. Marinette: Eres maravilloso... Es... maravilloso, ¡que mono! Uh... El regalo! Digo... el amuleto este! Ehm... el resumen! Gracias. ---- Escena: Flashback termina; De vuelta a la realidad: Habitación de Marinette. ---- Marinette: (sentado en la colchoneta; sosteniendo la carta a su pecho) Adrián ya es un amigo con el que puedo hablar de todo. Menos de lo que siento por el. Tikki: Pero ese es mejor que nada. Marinette: Puede seguir enamorada de alguien aun siendo amigos? (mira hacia la carta) ¿Crees que sere capaz de decirle que para mi es algo mas que eso, Tikki? (Tikki parpadea y Marinette sonríe a cambio) ---- Escena: Mansión Agreste. ---- Gabriel: Para la Sra. Tsurugi. Las cosas no van como habiamos planeado pero los cambios son buenos. Estoy seguro de que al final fortalezera nuestro acuerdo. (Nathalie comienza el monólogo interno) Nathalie: Es verdad. No va como pensaban. Las mias tampoco. ---- Escena: Flashback de Heladiador ---- Nathalie: No te molestes en esperar a tu padre, Adrián. No tenia que haber afectado a este trabajo. A veces es demasiado. Haz tus ejercicios de piano antes de acostarte. ---- Escena: Flashback termina; Flashback de Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origen - Parte 1) ---- Nathalie: A medida que ha ido viendo a crecer Adrián, mi cariño por el tambien ha crecido. ---- Escena: Flashback termina; Flashback de El Mime ---- Nathalie: Estoy segura de que lo entenderá. Adrián: Mi padre no viene, ¿verdad? Ya lo se, le ha surgido algo. Nathalie: Si, pero te ha reservado el mejor asiento del teatro el primera fila. Adrián: Y como siempre, el dinero todo lo puede. ---- Escena: Flashback termina; Flashback de Catalizadora (El Día de los Héroes - parte 1) ---- Nathalie: La sala de esgrima esta reservada a las 6:05 y la clase de chino será a las 6:35 como pediste, y esta noche debes ir a la Gala de los Héroes de la Fundación Agreste. Adrián: Sí, allí estaré. (Sale por la puerta escoltado por su guardaespaldas.) Nathalie: Veo a Emilie cae mas profundamente en un sueños sin fin y mi tristeza por ella se hace mas profunda. Y poco a poco… ---- Escena: Flashback termina; Flashback from Reina Aguijón (El Combate de las Reinas - parte 2) ---- Nathalie: …mi admiración por Gabriel, un hombre que haria cualquier cosa por su familia, ha ido aumentando. Nunca pense que podria sentir esto. Hare lo que sea por Gabriel Agreste, al precio que sea. ---- Escena: Flashback termina: Flashback de Catalizadora (El Día de los Héroes - parte 1) ---- Lepidóptero: ¿Lista, Nathalie? Nathalie: (se acerca a Lepidóptero) Han obstaculizado sus sueños demasiado tiempo. Llegaré hasta el final para acabar con su rinado. Lepidóptero: Bien. (pone akuma dentro de la tablet, Nathalie se transforma en Catalizadora) ---- Escena: Flashback termina; Mansión Agreste. Nathalie comienza a toser y cae al suelo. ---- Gabriel: ¿Nathalie, estas bien? Nathalie: (vuelve a subir) Sí. Gracias, señor. Gabriel: Siento algo negativo. Acabaremos despues. (alcanza los botones de su guarida) Adrián: (se abre la puerta) Queria contarte como ha ido lo de las fotos, papá. (se da cuenta de que su padre lo está mirando) Perdon, padre. Ha sido muy interesante. Gabriel: Ya me lo contaras, Adrián. Estoy ocupado. Adrián: Entonces, ¿puedo salir con mis amigos? Gabriel: Los veras mañana. (Nathalie acompaña a Adrián) Gabriel: Esta sensación negativa… es familiar. Nooroo: Es como se siente su hijo. Deberia pasar mas tiempo con el. Gabriel: Hago esto para que pueda ser feliz. Nooroo: No cree que puede perderlos si sigue por este camino? ---- Escena: Flashback de El Coleccionista ---- Nathalie: Tu padre está muy ocupado. Nooroo: Su Prodigio no era para usarlo asi, Maestro. ---- Escena: Flashback termina; Mansión Agreste. ---- Gabriel: Nunca me hables así, Nooroo. (La boca de Nooroo se cierra mágicamente y Gabriel entra a su guarida con Nooroo detrás de él.) ---- Escena: Guarida de Lepidóptero. ---- 'de Transformación Gabriel: ¡Nooroo, alzaos alas negras! (Gabriel se transforma en Lepidóptero) Lepidóptero: ¿Y si Nooroo tiene razon? ¿Me arriesgo demasiado? ---- Escena: Flashback de Gorizilla. ---- Ladybug: ¡Si, confia en mi! Adrián: ¡Siempre! (salta fuera de la mano de Gorizilla, y sobre el costado del edificio) Lepidóptero: (desde su guarida) ¡No! ---- Escena: Flashback termina; Guarida de Lepidóptero. ---- Lepidóptero: No tengo eleccion. Debo hacerlo bien, a cualquier precio. (crea akuma) ¡Vuela mi pequeño akuma y demonizalo! ---- Escena: Estudio de TVi. Aurore piensa sobre lo que Chloé le dijo y enojada sale de su auto y entra al elevador del estudio, donde el akuma infecta su sombrilla. ---- Lepidóptero: (desde su guarida) Tormentosa. ¿Te han dicho que nunca cambiaras? Tienen razón. ¡La gente no cambia crece! Ahora tus poderes seran mas fuertes nos conoces bien. Enseñales como controlas las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Aurore: Bien, Lepidóptero. (se transforma en Tormentosa) ---- Escena: Habitación de Adrián ---- Adrián: (se acuesta en su cama y suspira) Mi padre nunca cambiara. Plagg: Me gusta los que no cambian. Siempre sabes que esperar. ---- Escena: Flashback de Reina del Estilo (El Combate de las Reinas - parte 1) ---- Plagg: Mirame a mi. ---- Escena: Flashback termina: Flashback de Catalizadora (El Día de los Héroes - parte 1) ---- Plagg: Me encanta comer queso. ---- Escena: Flashback termina: Flashback de El Arenero ---- Plagg: ¿Porque iba cambiar? ---- Escena: Flashback termina: Flashback de Problemática ---- Plagg: Ya no serian que... ---- Escena: Flashback termina: Flashback de Gélido ---- Plagg: ...siempre es hoy. ---- Escena: Flashback termina; Habitación de Adrián. ---- Adrián: ¿Entonces mi vida no va a cambiar? Plagg: No, no te preocupes. Piensa en lo ocurrido desde que acabo el verano. ---- Escena: Flashback de Corazón de Piedra (Origen - Parte 2) ---- Plagg: Por fin vas al instituto. Aunque es muy raro que hay un chico letretal le gusta ir al clase cuando podria quedarse en casa. ---- Escena: Flashback termina: Flashback de Bubbler. ---- Adrián: Estoy harto de estar en casa y no ver a nadie como dice mi padre. He hecho muchos amigos alli. ---- Escena: Flashback termina; Flashback de El Coleccionista. ---- (Una multitud de estudiantes, especialmente aquellos con quienes Adrián está familiarizado, también lo rodean.) ---- Escena: Flashback termina; Habitación de Adrián. ---- Plagg: ¿Ves? Ya has empezado a cambiar. Adrián: Pero mi padre aun no. Plagg: ¿Esta seguro? ---- Escena: Flashback de Gorizilla ---- Plagg: No te castigo cuando fuiste al cine con esa chica. Adrián: Sí. Hasta vimos la peli de mi madre juntos. ---- Escena: Flashback termina; Flashback de Capitana Hardrock ---- Plagg: Tocasteis junts al piano, ¿verdad? Adrián: Y me dejo ir con mis amigos. Rose: (cantando con una voz más profunda): ---- Escena: Flashback termina: Flashback de Bubbler. ---- Adrián: Mi regalo de cumpleaños fue increible. Adrián: (Nino) Hola, tío. Alya: Eh, bonito pañuelo, Adrián. Mola. Adrián: Sí, no puedo creer que me lo regalara mi padre. (Marinette se sorprende) Caramba. Durante años me ha estado regalando cosas horribles. Nino: Vaya, supongo que todos cambiamos. Aunque nunca entenderé a los adultos. ---- Escena: Flashback termina; Habitación de Adrián. ---- Plagg: Tu padre es como esos quesos la corteza muy gruesa. Cuando consigues sin darle el diente, te das cuenta de que por dentro es blandito. Y no vuelvan. Adrián: Plagg, eres muy bruto. Pero si. Gracias. (él y Plagg escuchan un fuerte temblor) Plagg: ¡No he sido yo! ¡No he usado mi Cataclysm! Adrián: (mira hacia afuera y ve un volcán gigante) ¿Qué es eso? de Transformación Adrián: ¡Plagg, garras fuera! (Adrián se transforma en Cat Noir) ---- Escena: Las calles de París. ---- Tormentosa: Voy a usar este volcan para alejar la tierra del sol. Pronto el mundo se subira en un invierno infinito, y los terrestres no seran mas que comida congelada. Entonces os dareis cuenta de lo poderosa que soy. (ríe malvadamente y crea un rayo) Cat Noir: ¿Puede hacer eso? Ladybug: Creo que si. Tranquilo, gatito. No dejaremos que nos hago en la fiesta. Cat Noir: ¡Eh! ¿Un juego de palabras, mi lady? Ladybug: Si. Los cambios no vienen mal. (se dirige hacia Tormentosa) Cat Noir: Me encanta esta chica. (sigue a Ladybug) ---- Escena: Habitación de Alya. Nino mira brevemente por la ventana antes de cerrar las cortinas y unirse a Alya, que está mirando las noticias a través de su tablet. ---- Nadja: Si quieren primicias, vean las noticias. ¡Los astronautas en orbita confirmado que nuestro planeta se ha desviado de su axis, se esta alejando del sol! Nino: Tormentosa es mas poderosa que era otra vez. Alya: Y otra vez ha sido por culpa de Chloé. (tira la tablet al piso) Nino: Si las cosas pudieras en ser como antes, sin Lepidóptero y sin villanos. Alya: ¿Como antes te conocemos? Nino: No, claro que no. ¡No, no hablaba de eso! Alya: Es extraño, pero de no ser por el, tu y yo no estariamos aqui. Nino: En realidad... ---- Escena: Flashback de Animan. ---- Nino: ...esa Ladybug aqui envidemos agradecerselo. Ladybug: Aquí estaréis a salvo. Alya: Si, ser superhéroes tambien. ---- Escena: Flashback termina: Flashback de Catalizadora (El Día de los Héroes - parte 1) ---- Alya: Los dos. Ladybug: (presenta las cajas de los prodigios) ¡Rena Rouge y Carapazón os necesito! Nino: (a Alya)¿Tu eres Rena Rouge? Alya: Puse claro. de Transformación Alya: ¡Trixx, vamos alla! (Alya se transforma en Rena Rouge) Nino: ¡Qué maravilla! de Transformación Nino: ¡Caparazón fuera! (Nino se transforma en Caparazón) ---- Escena: Flashback termina: Flashback de Anansi ---- Alya: Sospeche que eras Caparazón desde el principio. ---- Escena: Flashback termina: Habitación de Alya. ---- Nino: No puedo esconderte nada, ¿eh? Alya: Se te da muy mal mentir. Ella y Etta: ¡Alya, Nino! ¡Nos da mucho miedo la villana que el peor al tiempo! ¡Socorro! Nora: ¡Eh, pequeñas! Tranquilas, Yo os protego. (Nora abraza a todos) Nino: La cosa esta clara, no nos vamos a ningina parte. ---- Escena: El techo del hotel Le Grand Paris ---- Chloé: ¿Qué esta haciendo? Tiene que venir y darme mi Prodigio ahora mismo. ¿No soy la mejor superheroina? Sabrina: ¡Pues claro que lo eres, Chloé! Chloé: Nadie es mas simpatica que yo. Sabrina: Cuenta verdad, Chloé. ---- Escena: Flashback de Despair Bear ---- Sr. Damocles: Ya que nadie da la cara, todos seréis castigados. (los estudiantes protestan) Juleka: ¡Eso es absurdo! Chloé: ¿Qué? No creo que mi padre vaya a tomarse muy bien que me castiguen sin ninguna prueba. Sr. Damocles: ¡Oh! No hay porqué molestar al alcalde. (despeja su garganta) ¡Todos castigados menos la señorita Bourgeois! (los estudiantes se quejan) Chloé: ¿Y quien es mas fiel que yo? ---- Escena: Flashback termina: Flashback de Antibug ---- Chloé: ¿Qué, Sabrina? No conozco a esa Sabrina. Sabrina: Pero claro que sí Chloé. Soy yo, tu mejor amiga. (le muestra su broche a Chloé) Mayordomo: Debería a hablar con ella, está allí. Chloé: No veo a nadie. ---- Escena: Flashback termina: El techo del hotel Le Grand Paris. ---- Chloé: ¡Pues no puedo entender porque no ha llegado ya! Sabrina: Sobre todo porque no habria podido acabar con Despair Bear sin ti. ---- Escena: Flashback de Despair Bear ---- Ladybug: (a Chloé) Chloé, ¿serías tan amable? Chloé: Claro, Ladybug. (Chloé gira la sombrilla y hace que el hilo se estire más, deshilando a Despair Bear. Finalmente, el oso de Despair Bear se queda sin hilo y su cabeza cae al suelo. Cat Noir vuelve en sí) Cat Noir: ¿Ladybug, qué haces? Ladybug: Nada. Te he salvado con la ayuda de mi nueva ayudante. (apunta hacia Chloé) ---- Escena: Flashback termina: Flashback de Maldiktador ---- Sabrina: Cuando eras la increible Reina Aguijón. Reina Aguijón: ¡Siempre he querido hacer esto contigo! Ladybug: Tenemos que trabajar en equipo. ¿Me has oído? Reina Aguijón: ¡Picadura! Reina Aguijón: (Picaduras Maldiktador en su faja; deja escapar un chillido de niña; el orbe que estaba creando desaparece) Te toca, Ladybug. (tira la banda a Ladybug, que la atrapa y la rompe por la mitad como si no fuera nada; el akuma se agita) Chloé y Ladybug: (choca los puños) ¡Bien hecho! ---- Escena: Flashback termina: El techo del hotel Le Grand Paris. ---- Sabrina: Tu eres la mejor de todos, y Ladybug hace mal y no aparece. Chloé: ¡Oye, para! No hables asi de ella. (El tiempo tormentoso vuela a través de los dos) Por fin. Tormentosa: ¿Chloé Bourgeois, aun piensas que mi poder es ridiculo? Chloé: Ah, eres la prueba que tenia razon: Villana una vez, villana siempre. (Tormentosa los congela y se ríe, cuando de repente, Ladybug y Cat Noir aparece y la persiguen.) Tormentosa: ¡Nunca me derrotareis, soplan huracán! Ladybug: (Tormentosa sopla a Ladybug y Cat Noir usando huracán) Ah. Es verdad, es mucho mas poderosa que hablas... ---- Escena: Flashback de El Arenero ---- Ladybug: ...pero nosotros tambien somos mas poderosos. Cat Noir y yo nos conocemos mejor, ---- Escena: Flashback termina: Flashback de Reina Aguijón (El Combate de las Reinas - parte 2) ---- Ladybug: y sabemos luchar juntos. ((Se acerca a la Reina Avispa, que está ocupada luchando contra Ladybug. Ladybug logra evitar que la Reina Avispa se mueva, por lo que Cat Noir puede desintegrar al Prodigio. El Akuma vuela lejos; La Reina Avispa se transforma en Reina Aguijón, que se transforma en Chloé.) ---- Escena: Flashback termina: Flashback de Ruiseñoble. ---- (La batalla entre los héroes y Ruiseñoble se lanza hasta Ladybug y Cat Noir empuja a Ruiseñoble hacia atrás y agarra su varita látigo juntos.) ---- Escena: Flashback termina: Flashback de Riposte ---- (Ladybug, Cat Noir y Riposte comienzan a atacar a Ladybug bloqueando la cuchilla de Riposte con el radiador. Ambos retroceden y tiran de la espada de Riposte hacia un lado, rompiéndola y golpeándola.) ---- Escena: Flashback termina: Flashback de Dark Owl ---- (Dark Owl toma sus boomerangs en Ladybug y Cat Noir. Los héroes usan inmediatamente sus armas para bloquearlos.) Cat Noir: ¡Todavía no sabemos dónde está el akuma! ---- Escena: Flashback termina: Flashback de Mayura (El Día de los Héroes - parte 2) ---- Cat Noir: ¿Puede ser momento de usar tu Lucky Charm, milady? Ladybug: ¡Los necesitaba a todos, ahora ya no sirven! (el villano akumatizado comienza a rodear a Ladybug y Cat Noir) ---- Escena: Flashback termina: Flashback de Maestro Noel ---- Ladybug: (Ella corre hacia el robot) Todo tuyo, gatito. ---- Escena: Flashback termina: Flashback de Dark Owl ---- Ladybug: ¡Somos Ladybug... Cat Noir: ...y Cat Noir! Ladybug: Confiamos en el otro. Puntos fuera. (transformado de nuevo a Marinette) Cat Noir: Garras fuera. (transformado de nuevo a Adrián) '' '''Ladybug': Y ahora tenemos nuevos superpoderes. ---- Escena: Flashback termina: Flashback de Sirena ---- de Transformación '' '''Marinette: ¡Acua-Tikki, puntos fuera! (Marinette se transforma en Aqua-Ladybug.) ---- Escena: Flashback termina: Flashback de Gélido ---- 'de Transformación Adrián: ¡Plagg Glacial, garras fuera! (Adrián se transforma en Cat hielo.) ---- Escena: Flashback termina: Las calles de París. ---- Ladybug: Despues de lo que hemos pasado, no dejaremos que Tormentosa nos venta, ¿eh, gatito? Cat Noir: Como siempre, totalmente de acuerdo, bichito. ---- Escena: Habitación de Alya. ---- Nadja: Cuando mas se hare que la tierra del sol mas frio tendremos. Saludos, Clara. ¿Como os esta? Clara: Estamos aparente bajo cero, Nadja. Esta siendo complicado pero Ladybug y Cat Noir le han puesto sus trajes de hielo, para luchar en las mismas condiciones. (La cámara se congela y se muestra una tarjeta de prueba.) Nadja: ¿No soy es, Clara? No hay imagen. Clara: El frio ha averiado la camera, pero veo la batalla. Todo va bien, Nadja. Hielo-bug invoca su Lucky Charm. Es un pequeño objeto, parece un lapicero. ¿Que va hacer con eso? Ella y Etta: ¿Ladybug va colorear? Clara: Cat Noir tiene una fotocopiadora, no veo muy bien, pero creo que Ladybug esta haciendo una fotocopia. (Aparece una explosión) ¡Hay un gran flash! ¡Han derrotado a Tormentosa! Ella y Etta: (baila) Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah. (Alya, Nino y Nora se ríen.) ---- Escena: El techo del hotel Le Grand Paris. Todo han vuelto a la normalidad. ---- Chloé: La Reina Aguijón lo habria hecho mil veces mejor y mas rápido. ---- Escena: Guarida de Lepidóptero. ---- Lepidóptero: ¡Algun dia, os matare fuera de la orbita, Ladybug y Cat Noir! (La ventana se cierra.) ---- Escena: Afueras de la Mansión Agreste. ---- Tikki: ¡Tu puedes, Marinette! (Marinette guiña un ojo y presiona el timbre, y una cámara aparece frente a ella.) Nathalie: ¿Si? Marinette: Hola, soy Marinette, eh... compañera de Adrián. He traido lo que hemos dado en la clase de hoy, y los deberes para mañana. (El buzón se abre.) Dijela que son de Marinette, su amiga de clase, y lo hago como amiga claro, ¿vale? Nathalie: Se lo dire. Marinette: (Marinette coloca la tarea en el buzón y el buzón se cierra.) Nos vemos en el instituto, te quiere tu amiga, Marinette. (Marinette coloca la tarea en el buzón y el buzón se cierra.) Tikki: ¡Bien hecho! Eres una nueva y mejorada Marinette. ---- Escena: Habitación de Adrián. ---- Adrián: Ella es tan increible y elegante. ---- Escena: Flashback de Copycat ---- Adrián: Siempre ha sido asi. Nunca cambia. ---- Escena: Flashback termina: Flashback de Antibug ---- Adrián: Es tan... Ladybug. ---- Escena: Flashback termina: Flashback de Heladiador ---- Plagg: ¿Te refieres a la vez que te dijo plantado cuando le invitaste una cita romantica en una azotea de París, o cuando te dijo que estaba enamorada de otro? Ladybug: No quiero jugar con tus sentimientos. Sería lo mismo que mentirte, y no quiero hacer eso. Eres más que un compañero, eres mi amigo. Y yo nunca le mentiría un amigo. Cat Noir: ¿Por que estarías mintiendo? Ladybug: Porque hay un chico que… Cat Noir: ¿Un chico? ¿Quién es…? Ladybug: Es… No puedo decirte quién es. No debemos saber nada el uno del otro, nuestras identidades deben ser secretas. Somos superhéroes, Cat Noir. No hay elección. (Hay un silencio. Se miran con tristeza. Cat Noir se acerca y sonríe antes de darle una rosa, que Ladybug toma) Cat Noir: Lo entiendo, Ladybug. Tu amistad significa mucho para mi. (besa su mejilla) Quedate con la rosa, te pega con el traje. (Cat Noir se va.) ---- Escena: Flashback termina; Habitación de Adrián. ---- Plagg: ¿Y si buscas otra chica a quien amar, alguien mas a ecesible? (Plagg muestra tarjetas Adrián.) Adrián: (Él toma una de las cartas.) El corazon quiere lo que quiere. Yo no puedo cambiar mis sentimientos. (Adrián se da cuenta de Nathalie.) ¿Si? Nathalie: Tu amiga del instituto, Marinette, te ha traido lo que han dado en clase. Pero ha escrito a mano; me ha dicho que te dijera que lo ha hecho como amiga claro. Adrián: Gracias. Adrián y Marinette: Nos vemos en el instituto, te quiere tu amiga, Marinette. Adrián: Pero esta es la, letra de Marinette. ¿Recuerdas la carta anonima de San Valentin? ---- Escena: Flashback de Cupido Sombrío ---- Adrián: (escoge, entre todas las cartas, una en forma de corazón. Adrián ve la carta) ¿Alguien respondió a mi poema? ¡Pero si lo tiré! (lee el poema) "Tu pelo es como el sol, tus ojos verdes esperanza, ¿Qué habrás soñado amor?, me pregunto sin tardanza. De la mano pasearemos, en un San Valentín. Y el amor afirmaremos, los dos en un sentir". (suspira) Plagg: Aww, bueno, quién escriba tan ridículamente como tú, será tu alma gemela. ---- Escena: Flashback termina; Habitación de Adrián. ---- Adrián: Claro, no podia ser de Ladybug. Era alguien del instituto, ¿pero Marinette? ---- Escena: Flashback termina: Flashback de Problemática ---- Marinette: (gran suspiro de alivio) Espero que no me haya visto. (cierra su casillero triunfalmente, solo para ser sorprendida por Adrián parado detrás de la puerta, saludándola con la mano.) Adrián: Hola, Marinette. (Marinette asustada) ¿Como estas? Despues de lo que paso en tu casa me quede algo preocupado. Marinette: (interrumpiendo a Adrián) Anda, si que lo viste. (Risa nerviosa) Escucha... Mira, todo eso de las autografias de mi cuarto. Adrián: ¿Las fotografias? Marinette: (asertivamente)¡Las fotografias, exacto! (dócilmente) No es lo que piensas. (pausas) Es que me encanta la moda y... Adrián: (inclinándose hacia delante con un penetrante y travieso resplandor) ¿Estas segura? Marinette: No, no estoy interesada en ti. O sea, si me interesas, pero... No, asi no de esa manera ya sabes... Adrián: (Se rie) Era broma. (colocando su brazo sobre su hombro) Lo entiendo, tranquila. ---- Escena: Flashback termina; Habitación de Adrián. ---- Adrián: No, Marinette no esta enamorada, es una amiga y le gusta la moda. Además, esta Luka. ---- Escena: Flashback de Gélido: Marinette patinando sobre hielo con Luka ---- Escena: Flashback termina; Habitación de Adrián. ---- Adrián: Ah, su letra se parece, eso es todo. ---- FIN ---- Categoría:Transcripciones Castellanas